


Downtime

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Derek loves cats, Gen, Gentle Derek, Lots of Cats, and reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Derek needs - a good book, tea, and lots of cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay? I saw someone on tumblr post about what Derek needs and this is what I ended up drawing. I couldn't help it. This started as a joke and then like fifty bazillion hours later, here we are.
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, [I am here](http://yaynan.tumblr.com)! Come say hi, give me prompts, or cry with me about teenaged werewolves. ;3;


End file.
